


Someday

by Fallinfromgrace



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adam Young Still Has Powers (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas Fluff, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Good omens holiday swap 2020, M/M, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinfromgrace/pseuds/Fallinfromgrace
Summary: This is Crowley and Aziraphale's first Christmas together, ever. They are together and oh so happy. They have a wonderful little cottage by the sea, Aziraphale is pretty sure things couldn't get better. But Crowley has a Christmas surprise that may prove him wrong.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23
Collections: Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards - Holiday Swap '20





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supergeek21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/gifts).



> Merry Christmas SuperGeek21! I really hope you like this! This ended up being a bit of a mix of your prompts, there's a little bit of Christmas music and Christmas cuddles, plus a bit more!

Crowley was not very good at wrapping gifts, it was not a skill he’d needed to cultivate over the last 6000 years. Grand gestures of any kind had normally blown up in his face. He winced at the thought of the scene at the bandstand only six months ago. He looked down at the poorly wrapped box in front of him and frowned. Perhaps he was moving too fast again. He didn’t want to scare his angel off, not now that everything was practically perfect. He looked around the small room he was sitting in, surrounded by his plants and thought about just how different it felt here, now, then it did in his flat in Mayfair. His plants no longer shook from fear, oh sure they put on like they were scared but they knew now that the angel wouldn’t let anything too terrible happen to them, he’d softened them. And while Crowley liked to fuss about it, he really wasn’t all that upset.

How could he be angry when he got to wake up every morning to Aziraphale’s shining smile? Granted he wasn’t always in bed with him, he had taken to sleeping a little, he still didn’t enjoy it as much as Crowley. He was still always in their room,  _ their room!,  _ when Crowley woke, reading next to him in bed, or in the plush chair by the window in their room. 

So really maybe there was no reason to be worried, Aziraphale was obviously happy here, living in this cottage by the sea with him. But should he risk ruining it with another new step? He knew it had been hard enough for his angel, to tell him how he felt, though he had wasted no time at all to do it. He’d pulled Crowley into his newly restored bookshop after their lunch at the Ritz after they escaped their executions, miracled up a bottle of wine and sat him down in the back room. 

He’d fidgeted so bad as he sat there, staring at his feet, that Crowley was afraid he was about to be told he didn’t want to continue their friendship. Instead he’d looked up from the floor finally, reached out and taken Crowley’s hand and told him he loved him. Had apologized, more than once, for not being on Crowley's side from the beginning and professed to never be on anyone else's side. Crowley had practically had a heart attack, when Aziraphale had looked him in the eyes at the end of his very long speech, reached over and wiped a tear off Crowley’s cheek and said ‘I love you dearest, no matter what, and if that’s wrong then may God strike me down for it, for I will never stop.’ 

Crowley had waited about 10 seconds, just to be sure God wasn’t going to take him up on that, before he leaned across the 6 or so inches separating them, so he could kiss him. It was soft, and sweet and lingering and when he pulled away his angel was smiling brightly. Crowley had of course gone on to confess his own feelings, and they’d talked long into the night as they reminisced over their time together. Both telling the other about the times they had longed to close the gaping chasm between them, which was what had led Crowley to the box sitting in front of him. 

Tomorrow was Christmas, their first together as a couple. Now normally Crowley didn’t celebrate Christmas, for obvious reasons, but Aziraphale had gotten so into the spirit of the holiday it was hard not to join in. Christmas music played through their little cottage all the time, sometimes boisterous and loud, while Aziraphale baked or organized his books, and sometimes it was merely a whisper in the background while he read and they sat curled up together on the couch. 

There was no Christmas music in here though, it was the one room in the cottage the music didn’t reach. He reached out and flicked the bow on the box in front of him. He still hadn’t reached any kind of decision regarding his next step and he was quickly running out of time.

“Crowley!” Crowley scrambled up to his feet at the sound of Aziraphale’s voice. He pushed the small box under the plant table with his foot as his angel opened the door with a smile. “Ah, there you are dear, our guests will be here shortly.” He reminded him and Crowley nodded. It had been Aziraphale’s idea to invite book girl and the lizard boy to lunch today, and Crowley had suggested the kids come along as well. They lived close enough now that the kids rode their bikes over at least once a week. Their parents were somehow under the impression that he and Aziraphale were old family friends, and since neither he nor Aziraphale had done it, they were both pretty sure it was Adam’s influence that had led to this belief. Crowley had taken a bit of a shine to Adam, he reminded him of himself with all his questions and wonderings. And Crowley got a kick out of Pepper, she was a spit fire and Crowley loved to egg her on. Brian and Wensleydale were an interesting pair as well, both very observant, even if they were on the quiet side. 

“I’m coming angel, just finishing up some Christmas wrapping,” he said and Aziraphale practically beamed at him. 

“Oh Crowley, I’m so looking forward to Christmas this year,” he said with a dreamy sigh and Crowley felt his lips tug up into a smile. 

“Me too angel,” He said as he stepped over to him and took his hand, pulling it up so he could place a kiss on the back of it. It wasn’t just their first Christmas together as a couple, but literally their first Christmas together, period. Before, Crowley would just disappear during December, normally going somewhere a slight deal warmer, snake and all, and Aziraphale had never asked where he disappeared to. But this year he’d asked. Hesitantly, he’d wondered where Crowley went every year. Crowley had told him, and then made it clear he had no plans on disappearing this year, which had earned him a huge smile and a slight blush. 

They made their way downstairs, holding hands the whole way, into their living room. There was a huge tree in the corner, next to the fireplace. There was a plush couch and two plush loveseats in front of the fireplace. The rest of the living room was lined in bookshelves. Aziraphale still had the shop in London, but it was really more a storage unit nowadays, since he no longer needed the front of having a shop to appease Heaven. There was one long bookshelf that was missing, as Aziraphale had ‘hidden’ it to make room for a long dining room table, for them to enjoy their lunch on. 

The room was as merry as Aziraphale could make it. Lights strung up everywhere, holly strands and bows hung from every bookshelf and the tree gleamed like it belonged in the square of some town. There was a bit of a theme to their tree, golden tartan, black and red, it really shouldn’t have worked together, but it did. And if one were to look close enough they might see a few snake ornaments, a few books, and a flaming sword that Crowley had created himself. 

“Oh I do hope everything looks alright,” Aziraphale fretted when they were standing in front of the tree. There were gifts wrapped under it already, wrapped to perfection, with shining bows on top, Aziraphale had wrapped these. 

“Angel stop, everything is beautiful,” Crowley told him, for at least the 3rd time that day. “Lunch will be wonderful, and everyone will love the gifts you got them.”

“They are from both of us dear,” Aziraphale told him and Crowley chuckled. 

“I know angel,” He told him with a wry smile. Aziraphale had insisted on putting both their names on all the tags, even though Crowley had done nothing more than agree they should get them gifts. 

“We’re here!” A voice rang out as the front door swung open. Adam, followed by his friends all come piling in, followed by Anathema, scolding as she went and Newt.

“Adam I told you it’s rude to walk into other peoples homes.” 

“Especially since that door was locked,” Crowley told him and Adam smiled sheepishly with a shrug. Apparently locks meant nothing to the former antichrist. 

“Sorry Crowley,” He muttered and the other three nodded behind him and dog barked. 

“Merry Christmas Crowley, Aziraphale,” Anathema said smiling at the two of them. 

“Hello my dear,” Aziraphale said, stepping forward to pull her into a hug. “How was the ride over?” He asked and Newt shivered.

“Good, tight fit in the back,” he told him and Crowley laughed. “Cold outside though, glad we decided against the bikes.” They had driven over in Anathema’s new car, but it really only held 5, but it was a 5 minute drive and the kids could all fit in the back, more or less, for that long.

“Newt my dear boy, go warm up by the fire, there's a pot of mulled wine on the stove in the kitchen, and there is apple cider for you four.” he said smiling at the kids. “Also I baked cookies for you to decorate, so if you’ll take all your winter gear off you may go start.” There was a cheer and gloves, hats, scarves and coats were thrown off, landing in a semi neat pile in the middle of the floor. Aziraphale sighed good naturedly and snapped, putting everything away in the hall closet. 

“How was America?” Crowley asked, smirking at Newt who looked a little sick at the mention of their trip home to see Anathema's family for Thanksgiving last month.

“It went great,” Anathema said with a huge smile. 

“Your dad hates me,” Newt reminded her and she chuckled. 

“He does not,” She told him as she walked over and kissed his cheek. “He’s just a little gruff, he’ll come to love you, just like I do,” She told him and Crowley had to hold back a mushy smile at the dreamy smile that graced Newts face. 

“Love you too Ana,” He whispered as she kissed his cheek again then headed into the kitchen with Aziraphale. 

~*~One~*~

Once the kids were settled at the table with cookies and cider the adults sat around the fireplace with their mulled wine. Anathema was playing with a ring on her finger and Aziraphale was watching her closely. Something was going on there but Crowley wasn’t sure what it was. It wasn’t until she set down her drink and Crowley saw it was vastly more red then the deep brown of their drinks, she was drinking the cider. 

“You're pregnant,” Crowley exclaimed, the words popping out of his mouth before he had time to think them over and Anathema's eyes went wide and Newt's head jerked up to look at him. 

“How did you know?” She demanded at the same time that Aziraphale scold “Crowley!” His eyes wide with shock. Though Crowley could see he’d reached the same conclusion. 

“I’m sorry,” He said half meaning it. “But you are, aren’t you?” He asked and Aziraphale rolled his eyes as he looked over at her. 

“Are you really Miss Nathema?” Adam asked and everyone looked over at the table where all four sets of eyes were on her. She chuckled and sighed then nodded her head. 

“I am,” She said and all four of the kids cheered.

“We’ll babysit,” Adam volunteered with a nod. 

“Obviously,” Pepper said in a voice that reminded Crowley a bit of Aziraphale. 

“We won't really sit on the baby, right?” Wensleydale asked and Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“No, we mean we’ll watch the baby, when they need to go on a date or something.” Pepper informed him and he nodded. 

“Oh, yes, we will,” He agreed, all four of them nodding their heads.

“Thank you all,” Anathema told them and they all went back to their cookies. Though Crowley noticed Adam looked back over at her for a long moment before he went back to the conversation with his friends.

“Anathema, I’m sorry for my… for Crowley, he sometimes has no filter.” Aziraphale said shooting Crowley a look, but he didn't really notice. He was a little busy wondering what Aziraphale had been about to say after ‘my.’ He’d trailed off and corrected himself. He certainly wasn’t about to say something like boyfriend or lover, they’d both decided those kinds of labels were ridiculously outdated and not quite right for them, it only really left one thing didn’t it. He’d been about to call Crowley his husband, it was the only thing that really fit, right? Unless he’d been about to call him ‘friend,’ but that was ridiculous too, they were so much more than that now. 

“Crowley?” He jerked his eyes up at the sound of his name.

“Ngk,” He muttered. “Sorry, what?”

“Anathema said she wanted to ask us something,” Aziraphale told him and Crowley nodded.

“Sorry, yeah, all here,” he said and Anathema chuckled as she nodded her head.

“Well, Newt and I discussed it, and we know it’s a bit unusual, you being and actual angel and demon, but we were hoping you’d agree to be their god parents,” She said placing her hand over her belly and Aziraphale gasped and Crowley’s eyes went wide. 

“Well, I’ll be damned,” He muttered and Aziraphale looked over at him, a fond smile on his face. They locked eyes for just a moment and Crowley nodded, just the tiniest bit and Aziraphale’s smile doubled, and Crowley was pretty sure there were tears in his eyes. 

“We’d be so proud to be their god parents,” Aziraphale told her as he turned back towards her and she smiled and let out a breath.

“Thank you,” They looked over at Newt who was smiling too. “We know it’s a little odd, but we both think you are the best for the job. They should understand that there is a difference between what one is meant to do and what one chooses to do” Crowley looked impressed, that was probably the most Newt had said in his presence since they met. He knew he’d talked at length with Aziraphale, but Crowley seemed to intimidate him a little. 

~*~Two~*~

Crowley stood in the kitchen under the pretense of getting more wine, but really he’d just needed a moment to step away. They’d just finished opening gifts, the kids had been thrilled with everything Aziraphale picked out and Anathema had cooed over the books on witchcraft Aziraphale had given her. 

“Are you doing it today?” Crowley jumped at the voice behind him and he whirled around to find Adam standing there, Dog at his heel. Adam was the only one who knew what Crowley had planned, had helped him with the gift in fact. 

“No antichrist, not till the morning,” Crowley to him and Adam pouted a little.

“Oh,” he said and Crowley chuckled. 

“Sorry kid, the angel’s not a huge fan of public displays,” Crowley said and Adam nodded his head with reluctant understanding. Really Crowley didn’t want to do this in front of anyone but his angel, just the two of them, as it had been since the beginning.

“Well, are you finished with the…” he trailed off and looked around, as if he of all people wouldn’t know if someone else was around. “You know.”

“Yeah, I promise we’ll have you guys over after the new year so you can see it,” He told him and Adams' smile got a little bigger and he nodded his head. 

“Everything okay with Anathema and the baby?” Crowley asked after a few moments. Adam looked up at him and nodded his head. 

“Yeah, she just feels...special, you know?” Adam told him and Crowley’s eyes went wide. 

“She?” Crowley asked and Adams eyes went wide. 

“Oops, yeah, I can… see her, kinda? It’s hard to describe.” Adam said and Crowley nodded his head. That was interesting. Adam was definitely more than just a normal little boy now. 

“Best keep that to yourself for now,” Crowley told him and Adam nodded his head solemnly. 

“I will,” he agreed with a smile.

~*~Three~*~

Their Christmas lunch went off without a hitch, Aziraphale had been pleasantly surprised when he realized he could cook, he was pretty talented in fact. He especially loved to bake, so there had been two pies and a cake for dessert. The kids had talked about Anathema and Newt's baby, asking all kinds of questions. Which they had been happy to answer, except when Wensleydale had asked how Anathema had gotten pregnant, Newt had sputtered for about 30 seconds before Aziraphale had told him calmly that he should probably talk to his parents about that.

After lunch Anathema, Aziraphale and Newt had talked by the fire while Crowley and the kids ventured outside for a snowball fight. They had come back in about an hour later, as it was starting to get dark, laughing and covered in snow. Crowley had complained about the cold until Aziraphale pulled him over to the couch and covered him up and gave him a cup of mulled wine. Aziraphale had snapped the rest of the kids' coats and stuff dry and warm.

Then Anathema had announced since the kids were all in their coats and things it was probably time she got them home. There was much bemoaning from the kids, but Anathema held firm. So they had all said their good-byes, gathered up their new gifts and headed out the door. 

“Well,” Aziraphale sighed as he slid onto the couch next to Crowley, “That went well, don’t you think?” 

“Told you it would,” Crowley said with a smirk and Aziraphale rolled his eyes and nodded. “All that fretting for nothing.” He said with a slight yawn and Aziraphale reached over and plucked his cup from his hands, setting it on the table before he pulled him forward and down, so his head was resting on his thigh. 

“Indeed,” he agreed as Crowley squirmed just a little till he was comfortable then yawned again. “Go on, rest my dear.”

“Just for a minute,” Crowley said and Aziraphale chuckled and nodded his head. He snapped and a book appeared in his hand. He set his free hand in Crowley’s hair, running his fingers through it. He was sure he’d never be happier then having his demon next to him as they cuddled on the couch.

~*~Four~*~

Crowley’s eyes blinked open slowly, the lights on the Christmas tree blinking merrily and the fire still burning strong. He took in a deep breath and sighed happily, the scent of Aziraphale surrounded him and it was wonderful. There was still a hand running through his hair and he leaned his head into it a little and heard a soft chuckle above him.

“Awake are we?” He asked and Crowley stretched as he turned to look up at his angel. The lights from the tree and fire played off his face, making everything about him look to be glowing. 

“So beautiful,” his still half asleep brain said and the angel’s eyes lit up and he smiled so fondly at Crowley. “I love you.” He whispered softly and pulled himself up a bit to kiss him.

“I love you too my dearest,” he said against his lips. “Merry Christmas.”

“What? S’not Christmas yet, is it?” He asked as he looked around the living room. It was still dark outside, so it certainly wasn’t morning yet.

“Well, it is just after 1am, so technically speaking, it is Christmas.” Aziraphale teased and Crowley chuckled. 

“You let me sleep the whole evening away?” Crowley asked as he pulled himself up and looked in Aziraphale’s beautiful blue eyes. 

“Oh Crowley, you know how I love to read with you cuddled up with me, I was quite happy to let you sleep.” Aziraphale told him with a happy little wiggle and Crowley felt choked up suddenly. At that moment he knew this was right, this was the next step for them, and he was excited to take it.

“Can I give you your gift now then, if it’s  _ technically  _ Christmas?” He asked, his tone teasing a bit and his angel smiled.

“Oh yes, please do,” he said nodding his head. Crowley turned and sat facing him, one leg tucked up under the other. He reached up and snapped and the small wrapped box popped down from his plant room.

“Oh Crowley, you wrapped it yourself,” Aziraphale gushed and Crowley felt himself blush a bit, he could only tell he’d wrapped it because of how poor a job he’d done at it. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Crowley muttered and Aziraphale hushed him as he took it from Crowley.

“It's beautiful,” He told him and Crowley had to hold back the eye roll. He decided not to tell the angel he sounded like a parent reassuring their child their artwork was beautiful.

“Just open it angel,” he told him with a fond shake of his head. Aziraphale pulled the bow off and stuck it to Crowley's lapel with a chuckle. Crowley only let it because it was red, so it wasn’t too bad, that was the  _ only  _ reason. He slid his finger under the tap, and tried to pull it off without hurting the paper. “Oh dear someone angel, just open it!” He insisted, his worry getting the better of him and Aziraphale chuckled, but he did finally rip into the paper. 

The box he came to was a plain cardboard box, about the size of a large coffee mug. Aziraphale looked from the box to Crowley and back before he opened the box and pulled the flaps back. He pulled what was inside out slowly, his eyes going wide as he took it in. 

The snow globe was the clearest glass ever, sitting on a cherry red wood base, but it was the scene inside that had tears springing to Aziraphale’s eyes. A garden wall, with two beings standing on the top, one holding his wing over the other, shielding him from the very first rain. 

“Oh Crowley,” He whispered softly and Crowley sighed in relief, he liked it. Now onto the next part. “It’s beautiful… did you…” he trailed off as he looked up at Crowley.

“I made it yeah, along with a few miracles.” He told him with a smile. “Turn it over,” he told him and the angel's eyes lit up in excitement as he did it. The scene inside shifted when he brought it back upright. Now those same two beings sat at a small table in Rome, laughing as Crowley choked down a oyster, he was not a fan. Aziraphale chuckled wetly at the little version of them. He looked up at Crowley, a questioning look in his eyes and Crowley nodded and he tipped the snow globe again and the scene changed. Now it was two men in armor, one white, one black, swords drawn as they fought a well choreographed fight, made to fool the men following them into thinking they were actual enemies. Aziraphale tipped it again and now it was a dank dungeon in Paris with a smirking demon circling his angel. Then it was chocolates and flowers as he opened his shop, then London in the rubble of a blown away church. Aziraphale was loving this, their history in a snow globe, he was so engrossed in it he didn’t really feel Crowley shift from his spot.

After the church it was sitting in his back room of the shop, agreeing to be ‘godparents.’ He chuckled lightly as he tipped it again and found himself staring at himself and Crowley, their hands held in those of Adam, wings out as they helped him gain the courage to face his ‘father.’ Aziraphale smiled and tipped it one more time, hoping for a scene from the cottage, which was exactly what he got. 

His eyes went wide, shock and disbelief written across his face as he took in the new scene. He was sitting on the couch just as he was now, but Crowley was not next to him, he was on the floor in front of him, on one knee. Something held in his hands in front of him. 

“Crowley,” he whispered as he looked up to find Crowley kneeling in front of him, just like in the snow globe. “Oh my.” he breathed out softly and Crowley smiled at him. 

“For a long time I thought we’d never get here. That we would never be free to express just what we mean to each other.” Crowley started as Aziraphale hugged the snow globe to his chest. “It was hard, pretending you didn’t mean the world to me. Hearing you tell people that I wasn’t anything to you.” Aziraphale winced slightly at that but Crowley dropped one hand to his knee and squeezed it with a smile. “But after a while I started to understand. Every time you said we weren’t friends or you didn’t know me I started to hear ‘I’m protecting you. This is how I’m keeping us safe.’” He assured him and Aziraphale nodded his head softly as tears ran down his face. “And when you told me I go too fast for you, I heard what you were really saying. I understood it was your way of telling me it couldn’t be now, but someday, someday we’d be free. Someday is finally here and I get to be with you and I’ve never been happier. I wanna be with you every day for forever. I know it’s a very human custom, but we’ve gone native, yeah? So, what do you say? Aziraphale, angel of the eastern gate, guardian of the flaming sword, will you marry me?” He asked, holding the ring up towards him.

Aziraphale set the snow globe down on the couch next to him and reached out with his hands to cup Crowley’s face. They both had tears on their cheeks and bright smiles on their faces.

“Oh Crowley,” he whispered again as he wiped the tears away with his thumb. “Nothing would make me happier then to marry you. Yes, yes, I’ll marry you.” He said before he slid off the couch so he could crash their lips together in a frantic kiss. 

“I love you so much,” Crowley said between kisses. “So much angel, I don’t think I can ever say it enough.”

“Yes Crowley,” he agreed, nodding his head. “Yes, I love you too. It could never be enough. But I look forward to trying.” After a few minutes they were simply holding each other, kneeling there on the floor together. Aziraphale pulled away a bit and smiled at Crowley, his eyes shining with tears and excitement. “Can I see it?” He asked and Crowley chuckled and held the ring back up. It was simple, a white gold band with two stones inlaid in it, one blue the other amber in color and Aziraphale smiled as he looked up at him. 

“Oh dear, I love it,” he said as he brought his hand up, his fingers spread. “Put it on me, please?” He whispered, his voice reverent. Crowley reached up and slipped it on, it fit perfectly, because it wouldn’t dare do otherwise.

“Perfect,” Crowley murmured, nodding his head as he pulled his angel into another long kiss. 

“Merry Christmas my love,” Aziraphale told him when they pulled apart again.

“Merry Christmas  _ my _ angel,” Crowley told him with a wide smile. 

Eventually they made it back up onto the couch with Crowley draped over his angel as they kissed and talked and kissed some more. At some point in the night the fire died, but the lights from the tree lit both their faces, and the joy and excitement there never dwindled. At some point they would sleep, maybe, at some point there would be more gifts to open too, but for now an angel and a demon cuddled on a couch in a cottage by the sea and let ‘someday’ finally be today.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday!


End file.
